


A Father's Love

by CSM



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU canon, F/M, Oliver as a Dad, Spoiler 408
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM/pseuds/CSM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times William calls him Oliver and the one time he calls him Dad. Spoilers for 408 and 409</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Father's Love

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE spoilers from the New Zealand promo. For story purposes 408 and 409 take about 2 months apart.
> 
> Edit: changed Sandra to Samantha, just cause I hated that in accuracy, but the fic is now AU

 

_i._

He stands in front of the large two story house, his palms sweaty, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, his anxiety increasing with each step he takes towards the small gate. He hasn’t felt this nervous since her asked Felicity out on a date over a year ago. Speaking of Felicity, he really wishes he had on the comms right now, had her in his ear whispering words of encouragement, but they both agreed that he needed to confront Samantha, he needed to speak to William, speak to his son on his own.

When Barry dropped that bomb on him the previous day, Oliver had all but blacked out, his friend having to catch him before he passed out in the middle of the street. After a few moments to catch his breath they headed back to Star Labs then with a few strokes of her fingers, Felicity was able to confirm what Oliver had already knew. He had an eight year old son, William.

Now, Oliver stood at the front of Samantha’s house, getting read to see his son for the first time, and to say he was nervous would be an understatement. Oliver takes a deep breath, his finger shaking slightly as he presses the small doorbell at the corner of the gate. He wipes his sweaty palms against his jeans and waits for Samantha to answer the door. His heart stops when he realizes that William could very well answer the door, but he breathes a soft sigh of relief when he sees Samantha's familiar face come into view.  

“Oliver.” Samantha says her voice low and filled with surprise. She stops at the top of the stairs looking down at him and Oliver can tell the moment she’s figured out the reason why he’s here, “What are you…”

“I know William is my son.” Oliver cuts her off, his voice trembling as he speaks, the reality of the situation coming crashing down on him yet again. He takes a step towards her, his fist clenched, “Samantha...I…”

Since the moment he found out about William he’s gone over what he’ll say when he sees Samantha. He and Felicity stayed up all night discussing it, Felicity reassuring him that his anger is valid, reassuring him that it’s okay that he doesn’t have all the answers.

“Oliver.”

“You said you lost it... _him_.” Oliver whispers as his voice breaks. All the anger that has been building over the past 12 hours seeming to disperse like sand through his fingers, and all is left is his heartache, all that is left is knowing that he’s missed out on so much. “How could you do this to me? To William? To lie to him like that, he thinks I’m _dead_.”

Samantha’s eyes narrow at his words as she takes three quick strides towards him, “You don’t get to talk to me about _my_ son.”

“ _No_!” Oliver all but growls, his own anger simmering yet again, “you don’t get to pull that card on me, not when I had no idea! How could you look me in the eye and lie to me like that? I deserved to know, Samantha. William deserved to know that I didn’t abandon him. I told you I’d be there for him, I know I was a fucked up kid back then, but I deserved the choice to at least try and raise my own  son.”

“I’m so sorry, Oliver.” Samantha sobs out, her eyes are red, her hand pressed against her chest as she tries to control her own emotions, “I was just a kid and Moira… and your mother...she promised...she…”

“What did my mother do?” Oliver asks, his blood running cold. Wishing he’d let  Felicity run a background check on Samantha rather than just an address, Oliver had always known the baby was his thanks to his mother, but he never thought it went beyond that.

“She paid me to lie to you.” Samantha confesses, “Two million to tell you I lost him, and to get out of town. I was 20 years old with a baby on a way and you were a one night stand gone wrong, you weren’t ready for that kind of responsibility, Oliver.”

“I deserved the chance to make that decision on my own!” Oliver implores. Samantha is not wrong with her assertion, but he damn well deserved the option to decide on his own. “You could have just _told_ me that my mother was blackmailing you. I would have provided for you and William on my own.”

“I’m sorry, I did what I thought what was best for me and my son at the time.” Samantha says firmly and he knows that if he asks if should would do things differently, she would choose the same, “That money... that money made sure I could finish school and still provide for William. William has a good life here, Oliver. A good school, a home, friends.”

Oliver sighs, knowing where she is going with her little speech already, “Samantha, I’m not here to demand custody of William or to take him away from you. I just want to get to know my son. I deserve that much from you.”

Samantha bites her lip and looks back at the house obviously torn and Oliver feels his anger beginning to return once again, “Samantha.”

“He thinks you’re _dead_ , Oliver!” She implores, “how am I supposed to tell him that I was _lying_ to him all this time?”

“He’ll get over it eventually.” Oliver says dryly, and they both know that he is not referring to their son.

“Alright.” Samantha concedes much quicker than Oliver expected her too. She rings her fingers nervously as she looks at him, “But, I want to tell him on my own time.”

“I did not come all this way not to see him.” Oliver all but growls, “I deserve to meet him. You owe me that much, Samantha. I want to meet my son.”

“Mom? Who is at the door?”

Oliver’s blood runs cold at the small voice, his head whipping around to the front door and when he sees the unruly mop of blond hair just barely sticking out behind the door, his heart clenches in his chest and he has to remind himself to breathe as Samantha beckons William outside.

William is tall and lanky, reaching his mother mid chest, his eyes are a familiar blue, a blue Oliver has only ever seen in the mirror and it takes his breath away. He looks at Oliver curiously for all of a second before he turns his entire focus on is mother and the lack of recognition breaks Oliver’s heart.

His own son doesn’t even know who he is.

“Will, I’d like you to meet a friend of mine.” Samantha says softly, tugging William gently and presenting him to Oliver and Oliver finds his palms are getting sweaty yet again as his son turns his attention on him. Blue eyes bore into Oliver curiously and Oliver has never felt more vulnerable in his life, “This is Oliver.”

“Hi, Oliver.” William greets politely, he inches a bit closer to his mother, but smiles at Oliver nonetheless.

“Hi, William.” Oliver chokes out, trying to not let his emotions to get the best of him. He holds out his hand, and William looks at it with wide surprise eyes, and Oliver wonders briefly if that’s not how you’re suppose to greet kids. But, William suddenly grins and shakes Oliver’s hand enthusiastically, “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Oliver is going to have dinner with us.” Samantha supplies when Oliver seems unable to say anything after his greeting.

She looks at Oliver encouragingly, but Oliver’s mind has suddenly gone blank, he doesn’t even know what to say to his son. What do eight year old boys like? Does he like dinosaurs, planes, dogs? He’s beginning to think he should have not pushed so much and prepare something to meet his son. William looks at Oliver with a curious question and Oliver can’t seem to find anything to talk about.

“Oliver is from Star City.” Samantha supplies, smiling warmly at Oliver as she ushers all of them into the house, “That’s how we know each other.”

That news seems to gain William’s attention almost immediately and he spins around to face Oliver, walking backwards as he speaks “Do you know the Green Arrow?”

The question all but floors Oliver and he nearly misses the first step towards the patio at it. He looks at Samantha in alarm. Samantha only rolls her eyes, gesturing for Oliver to step inside the house, “He’s been obsessed with the Arrow since last year, was heartbroken when he died until the Green Arrow showed up.”

“What….” Oliver is at a lost for words as William stands next to them, bouncing on the balls of his feet, clearly excited.

“It’s the same guy, Mom.” William says exasperation, “He tricked ‘em all! Did you ever meet him, Oliver? Do you think you could introduce me? Mom says he’s dangerous, but he’s just protecting everyone in the city. He took down all those bad guys last year and stopped the earthquakes and saved that girl. He does it all with just a bow and arrow, he doesn’t need super speed like the Flash.”

With the last part Oliver can’t help but laugh and part of him wishes he really was on the comms for Barry to hear this, “Not too impressed with the Flash, William?”

William shrugs his shoulder, “he’s all right.”

Samantha laughs at their son’s words, “William, last week you were jumping through the roof to meet him.”

“ _Mom_.” William whines in embarrassment, and Oliver grins when his son’s ears turn slightly pink, exactly like Oliver’s does when he is embarrassed. William turns to Oliver, “I wasn’t jumpin’ on roofs. You know the Green Arrow can jump from one roof to the next? He’s like Spiderman, but real. How cool is that?”

“Very cool.” Oliver agrees with a laugh.

He looks across at Samantha but she just shakes her head in amusement and ruffles Williams’s hair, earning a loud groan in protest, “I’m going to finish up with dinner, try not to talk Oliver’s ear off about the Green Arrow, okay?”

“Mom.”

Samantha only laughs, leaving Oliver with William and Oliver’s anxiety suddenly increases, but William is none the wiser as he plops onto the couch and looks at Oliver expectantly, “So have you met him? The Green Arrow.”

“Nope, sorry.” Oliver lies, at his son’s crestfallen expression, he is so very tempted to say otherwise. He’s so desperate for his son to like him, that he is almost willing to tell his 8 year old that he’s the Green Arrow, which he knows is a terrible idea. “But, if I do ever see him. I’ll let him know you said hi.”

William’s eyes almost bug out at Oliver’s words and Oliver can’t help but grin in return, “Really? Awesome!”

With those words the proverbial ice has been broken and Oliver finds himself relaxing into the couch as William retells his story about going as the Green Arrow for halloween this year. Oliver makes a mental note to ask Samantha for pictures, but he just sits and listens to his son talk completely enamored.

* * *

 

_ii._

It’s Oliver’s first official outing with William and to say he’s freaking out would be an understatement. Ever since the first meeting, he’s been coming back and forth to Central City to try and see William, either taking the train or cashing in on numerous favours from Barry. If Samantha has suspected anything on the ease in which Oliver seems to just be in Central City, she hasn’t voiced it. Although, Oliver thinks that William’s mother seems to associate it with Oliver’s latest mayoral campaign to say she was surprised by that news would have been understatement.

To Oliver’s relief though Samantha seems to be very willing to allow Oliver to spend time with William, so much so she was the one that suggested Oliver take William to his first baseball game. Oliver eagerly accepted already calling in some old contacts to get the best seats he can find.

He’s now standing outside William’s school feeling like he’s sticking out like a sore thumb and he’s so tempted to call Felicity, ask her to get Barry to bring her so that Oliver doesn’t fail too badly at this parent thing. She’s been sending him little text of encouragement all day, but Oliver really wishes she were here. He knows he’s being ridiculous, after all he’s had numerous dinners with William he can more than handle taking his son to his first baseball game. He knew it was not intentional on Samantha’s part, but Oliver can’t believe he gets to experience this moment with his son.

He remembers his first baseball game when he was ironically eight years old, his dad took both him and Tommy to the Seattle Mariners game and it’s one of the few memories of his father that Oliver always treasures and he’s ridiculously excited to share this experience with his son. He may or may not have introduced William to the Mariners last week, teaching his son all the finer points of his favourite team and by the end of that particular dinner Oliver found himself with a new Facetime buddy. William called him at least three times since then to find out about the team as well as to just remind Oliver on their upcoming baseball outing.

“Oliver!” William’s eager voice calls out to Oliver as he runs out of his school, backpack dragging behind him in his haste to get to Oliver.

“Hey, buddy.” Oliver says with a grin, grabbing the bag so that it’s no longer dragging on the ground. “How was school?”

“Fine.” William dismisses his blue eyes are wide as he looks at Oliver eagerly, “Are we really going to the baseball game today?”

“We are.” Oliver nods in confirmation, this is not the first time William has asked him this.

William bounces around Oliver in eagerness, making Oliver laugh, “All my friends have been to baseball games, but I’ve never been. Mom’s not a fan of baseball.”

“I know. Which is why I offered to take you.” Oliver says with a grin, but his grin falters when William stops to too look at him a small frown etched across his face.

“Are you my Mom’s new boyfriend?” William asks him curiously, his little nose scrunches up and is unsure what is going through his son’s mind.

“No. I’m not.” Oliver ventures almost afraid to break his son’s heart, but he won’t lie to him, “I’m actually dating someone back in Star City. Her name’s Felicity.”

William bites his lip and nods his head but he looks at Oliver in uncertainty, “If you’re not my Mom’s new boyfriend then why have you been having dinner at our house so much? My friend Alex said you’re only getting to know me and takin’ me to the game cause you like my Mom.”

Oliver’s at lost at William’s words, Samantha has yet to tell William that Oliver is his father, and although he doesn’t agree with her, Oliver respects her wishes. However, Oliver is now standing in front of his son unsure how to tell him why he wants to spend time with him.

“We’re friends right William?” Oliver ventures, his vice grip on his heart loosening when William nods in agreement, “Well, friends spend time together, don’t they?”

“Yea.” William is not convinced, but as they approach Felicity’s Mini Cooper the conversation is all but forgotten as William looks at the tiny car and then back at Oliver, “This is your car? Can you even _fit_ in it?”

Oliver laughs at the very valid question, he’d plan on taking the train like he’s been doing the last few times and just rent a car, but then he’d missed the train because of Green Arrow business and Felicity had offered up her tiny car, claiming that Samantha would not be pleased if Oliver showed up with a motorcycle for William. Oliver knew she was right, but a tiny part of Oliver wanted to show off his bike to his son.

“It’s Felicity’s car. I just borrowed it for the day.” Oliver explains as he tosses William’s stuff in the back seat of the small call.

Once William is probably buckled into the passenger side of the car, Oliver slips into the front seat not so gracefully, the seat pushed all the way in back and William laughs loudly when Oliver hits head against the roof. “Oliver, I think you need your own car.”

“You’re probably right, buddy.” Oliver says with a laugh.

He shifts in his seat to grab the baseball tee he got for William, but groans when he knocks his elbow against the passenger seat and then his head against the roof again, earning loud giggles from his son. He grabs the baseball tee and tosses onto Williams’s head, the little boy giggles increasing ten fold. “That’s for you.”

Oliver watches almost in eager anticipation as William tugs the tee off his head and his loud gasp makes Oliver grin, “This is so cool! Thanks Oliver!”

Oliver is about to reply, but stops short when he sees William unbuckle his seatbelt and starts removing his jacket and shirt and then slip on the baseball tee over his undershirt. Felicity’s car is small that William’s small hands brush against the roof and Oliver can only laugh as William turns to him and before Oliver can react William is crawling out of the seat and into Oliver’s to hug him tightly, “I love it!”

Before Oliver can react William is already back in his seat looking at Oliver in excitement.  His excitement contagious and Oliver can’t help but grin in return, “all you need now is a hot dog and you’re ready for the game.”

“Let’s go! Let’s go!” William says excitedly. He tosses his forgotten shirt in the back of the car and once he’s properly buckled in Oliver pulls the car into traffic, William chatting excitedly about the upcoming game.

* * *

 

 _i_ _ii._

“Oliver! Oliver! Mom! Did you see that goal! Did you see me stop it?” William’s voice travels over the chaos that is parents and players cheering on as he barrels into Samantha excitedly, his goalie mitts still on as he flails his arms. “Did you see that _dive_. I did the roll and tuck like you showed me, Oliver!”

“It was epic!” Oliver grins enthusiastically opening his arms just as William ran into him for a hug.

Oliver has been getting use to these random tackle hugs from his son and he’s been enjoying every minute of it. Diggle told him he’d be good at it, not a natural - the older man insists that no one can just flip a switch and be a parent - but he promised Oliver that he’d be good at being a parent. Oliver didn’t believe him for a second, after all Oliver didn’t exactly have the best track record when it came to parents. But, as he stands at his son’s final match of the season, watching proudly as William use a technique Oliver taught him to stop the ball and thus win William’s team the trophy, Oliver’s finally beginning to understand what Diggle was telling him.

Oliver squeezes William to his side, ruffling his son’s hair, Samantha has been talking about taking William to cut it, but Oliver is hoping he can convince her not to, he loves the the messy mop of hair. Oliver use to wear his hair the same way when he was eight.

“So, are you going with your team to celebrate?” Oliver asks curious, William has been talking about the celebratory team dinner for weeks now, Oliver knew this particular trip to Central City would be a short one. In fact he’ll probably be driving back soon if William plans on celebrating with his friends.

William tosses his gloves into Oliver’s hands and then his soccer jersey at Samantha, at which Samantha admonishes him almost immediately, but William is too wired to listen to her.

“No, I told my friends I wanted to celebrate with my mom and my dad.” William says looking at Oliver shyly.

Oliver steps falters at his son’s words, he looks at Samantha but she looks as surprise as Oliver does. Oliver takes a step towards William, the three of them having stopped in the middle of the open soccer field, “William…”

“You’re my dad right?” William asks nervously, look from his mother and back to Oliver, “I just...you’re always around...you came to all my soccer games even though you live like a million miles away and my friend Jason said that _friends_ don’t just do that. You taught me all those cool soccer tricks and then we look alike. We have the same hair and nose and eyes and everything. Jason and I googled you, you were on that boat that sunk, they thought you were dead for years and that’s why mom thought you were dead, but now you’re not and you’re here and…”

“Buddy, breathe.” Oliver interrupts and tugs his son into a fierce hug, his breath hitching when William’s tiny arms wrap around Oliver’s torso tightly, “Yea. I’m your dad.”

“I knew it.” William’s voice is muffled against Oliver’s t-shirt but Oliver can hear the way William’s voice cracks and when he sniffles Oliver finds his own eyes filling with tears.

He looks across at Samantha and William’s mother is in practical tears herself. William finally pulls back, his arms still around Oliver’s torso as he looks up at Oliver with red eyes and a bright smile. The dimples in William’s cheeks are prominent as ever, “I’m really glad you’re my dad, Oliver.”

“I’m glad you’re my son.” Oliver echos the sentiment, his own voice filled with emotion.

* * *

 

_iv._

It’s a little over a month after Oliver found out about William that his son finally gets to meet Felicity in person. It’s also the first time William comes to Star City to stay with Oliver a decision that both William and Oliver had to coax (practically beg) Samantha to agree too.

Oliver’s unsure who is more excited for this weekend between him and William. Oliver’s pretty sure he might have his son beat though. Felicity is not so much excited, but nervous and Oliver thinks it’s adorable. She’s been freaking out all week about what they can do with an eight year old or more specifically what she can do with an eight year old. She offered to bake him cookies, but then backtrack and looked at Oliver in utter horror that she just practically threatened to poison Oliver’s son.

Oliver found the entire exchange amusing, but Felicity not so much. It amuses Oliver even more that his son seems to have the same concern Felicity has about her.

“Do you think she’ll like me?” William asks shyly from the passenger side of Oliver’s newly bought jeep.

“Who Felicity?” Oliver asks in surprise, out of all concerns Oliver had about this weekend with William, he never expected Felicity to be William’s greatest worry. “Buddy, Felicity is going to love you!”

“Are you sure?” William’s little nose wrinkles in uncertainty as he looks up at their apartment complex with wide eyes, “This entire building is your house?”

Oliver laughs as he drives into the underground parking, “No, we just live in one of the apartments. C’mon you have nothing to worry about.”

By the time they are walking towards the apartment William is bouncing on the balls of his feet and Oliver is unsure if it’s in nervousness or excitement. He’s hoping its in excitement because he really needs them to get along. Oliver almost laughs at the thought, Felicity can charm just about anyone and his son is the best, he has nothing to worry about.

“There you guys are! I was beginning to think Oliver decided to ignore his GPS yet again and was taking you in the opposite direction to Canada.” Felicity greets with a teasing grin, and to Oliver’s great amusement she has a tray of his homemade cookies in her hand. “Cookie?”

William’s eyes widen at the treats and then looks at Oliver for permission and once Oliver nods, William’s eagerly grabs a cookie in each hand, and Oliver can’t help but laugh, but then remembers William’s manners. “Buddy, what do you say?”

“Thanks!” William says face already stuffed with cookies. After he chews and swallows the cookie, “Uh, nice to meet you Felicity.”

Felicity laughs and offers William a napkin which he takes sheepishly, “It’s nice to finally meet you, William. Did you like my cookies? Your dad said chocolate chips and M&Ms are your favourite.”

Oliver bites back a laugh at Felicity’s question, letting it slide that she didn’t make the cookies, he thinks it’s cute that she needed to impress his son so much. William though frowns in deep thought as he munches on his second cookie, “Oliver, I thought you said Felicity couldn’t cook?”

Felicity splutters as Oliver barks out a laugh at that, she shoots daggers over William’s head  but then looks down at smiles at William sheepishly, “Your father isn’t wrong, but I did pour in extra mini M&Ms when he wasn’t looking.”

“Awesome.” William says reaching for a third cookie, but pauses halfway there until Felicity smiles in encouragement. “Oliver talks about you all the time. He said you’re like a _wizard_ with computers.”

Felicity grins proudly about to chime in but the smile slips from her lips when William continues, “But I think he’s over-esasperbating, girls aren’t good with computers.”

“Over-exaggerating.” Oliver corrects him with a grin, when he looks at Felicity shocked expression Oliver laughs  he is about to correct William, not wanting his son to grow up thinking boys are better than girls in anyway, but William catches sight of their flat screen tv and he’s already making his way to it face filled with awe.

“He hates me.” Felicity bemoans grabbing Oliver’s arm and tugging on it desperately, “Your son hates me. How can he hate me? _Everyone_ loves me.”

“He does not hate you.” Oliver insists watching as William turn on the TV and then flicks on the Apple TV with ease and then begins searching through the games on the apps, “He’s better at that thing than I am.”

“That’s not very hard to do.” Felicity says dryly. She yelps softly when Oliver pinches her side playfully at the jab, “ _Oliver._ ”

“He’s eight years old, Felicity. He thinks all girls are gross.” Oliver explains knowing that she’s still bothered by William’s easy dismissal.“Prove to him that this girl is better than all the boys. Charm him with your brilliance like you charmed me all those years ago.”

Felicity scoffs her arms looping around Oliver’s arm as she presses her chin into shoulder, “I was hardly charming.”

“You were and you impressed me so much I just couldn’t stop coming back.”

Felicity only wrinkles her nose at Oliver’s comment, after all these months she still doesn’t think she had that strong of an impression on him from the very beginning, but that’s something Oliver can work on convincing her, later...preferably when they aren’t watching his son. He gently nudges Felicity towards William, who is not using the Apple remote as a control to play a game. “Go on.”

Felicity forehead crinkles in deep thought but she slowly pads her way towards William as she swipes one of her tablets off the coffee table, “Hey, wanna see something cool?”

The mini-tablet in Felicity’s hand catches William’s attention, so much so he looks away from the TV to look at her curiously. His son knows exactly how good Felicity is with computers, Oliver has told him enough stories, which has him curious why William would make that remark earlier in the first place, but he just stands behind the couch and watches on in silence.

“Do you have games on that too?” William asks curiously.

“I got something better.” Felicity says with a secretive smile, Oliver watches on with a wide grin as Felicity expertly swipes her fingers across the glossy screen in rapid pace and William’s eyes grow the size of saucers in reaction.

“Did you just turn this into a _control_ , with like extra buttons and stuff?” William asks impressed his voice rises with each word as his excitement increases and he shuffles right up to Felicity peering over her arm to look at the tablet.

“You have a _boost_ button. You can only get those on the PS4 controls! And this is all touch screen!” William gasps his little fingers hovering over Felicity’s, eager to touch the small tablet.

“I always use this tablet to control the TV cause I keep losing the Apple remote.” Felicity explains offering the tablet to William, she looks back at Oliver and grins eagerly.

Oliver only laughs in response and tosses William’s overnight bag onto couch before he follows suit, he then sits in silence and watches his two favourite people talk about things that go way over his head.

* * *

 

_v._

Before Oliver knows it Christmas is just around the corner and he’s faced with yet another decision. Christmas is Thea’s holiday, she tried to keep the tradition going last year, their first without their mother and Oliver disappeared before they could really celebrate it. Thea isn’t the only one Oliver left last Christmas and he knows he has to make it up to his entire family this Christmas, so going to Central City is just not an option for him. It’s Felicity who suggest that he invites William for the last day of Hanukkah which is a little over a week before Christmas and that way William can celebrate their first annual Hanukkah-Christmas holiday.

The moment she used the word annual, then pinked up in embarrassment, Oliver knew it was time for him to pull out his mother’s ring, again.

When William arrives at their front door, he greets them both with a hug and runs off towards the TV, barely giving his mother a glance, to eager to play the game he’d left behind. Samantha and Felicity exchange pleasantries, having met a few times and then Samantha reminds Oliver a few of William’s nighttime rituals, despite the fact that they both know William is old enough to do those things on his own. But Oliver is starting to get a hang of this parent thing, and realizes that worrying just comes with the territory. Diggle claims it’s something you eventually get use to, but Oliver thinks that’s a lie.

“Willy Wonka!” Thea calls out from the top of the stairs, her short cropped hair almost obstructing her vision as she hangs over the balcony to look at William. “How’s my favourite nephew?”

“Aunty Thea, I’m your _only_ nephew.” William says in exasperation, his eyes never leaving the TV screen, but when Oliver’s sister greets him, he pauses the game to engulf her in a hug.

They have met a handful of times, the first time Thea introduced William to Charlie and the Chocolate factory and since then she’s adopted the nickname. Oliver is unsure if his son actually likes it, but Oliver suspects William just enjoys having a real aunt, Samantha being an only child, Thea really is his only aunt.

“Before you decide to beat me at one of these games again. I have something for you, for Christmas.”

The promise of presents catches Williams attention almost immediately, he tosses the tablet  onto the couch, then looks at Felicity apologetically, he knows he’s not suppose to throw the appliances. Felicity only shakes her head and gestures for him to follow Thea.

“Mom says I’m only allowed to open _three_ gifts, ‘cause it’s not really Christmas.” William says with a pout, “Would this count as a gift, ‘cause Felicity said our Christmas will be tomorrow on the last day of Hanukkah, right Oliver?”

Oliver laughs at William’s obvious attempt at fishing to get permission to open all his gifts, and Oliver knows this will be one time where he does not share Samantha’s sentiment, after all Oliver and his family actually want to _see_ William open his gifts in the morning, they can’t exactly do that if William is 300 miles away in Central City.

“This won’t count.” Thea chimes in before Oliver can even comment.  She comes out from behind the tree and has a tiny box in the palm of her hand. William wrinkles in nose in confusion but takes the small box nonetheless.

“Open it.” Oliver says with a grin, raising his arm to allow Felicity to slip under so that she can see as well, all the adults know exactly what’s in that box.

“It’s a Christmas decoration.” William says a small frown still gracing his features, he spins the ball in his hand and gasp in surprise, “It has my name, and that’s me as a baby!”

“It is, everyone in the family has one.” Thea explains pointing to a small cluster of similar shiny balls that also has ‘Thea’, ‘Oliver’, ‘Moira’, ‘Robert’ and finally ‘Felicity’ the newest edition all lined up in a row. “Now it’s time for you to add your own Christmas decoration.”

“Oh.” William’s response is anything but enthusiastic, in fact he seems almost crestfallen at the news and Oliver can’t ignore the twinge in his heart at his son’s reaction to being welcomed into the family.

“What’s wrong buddy?”

“I have my own decoration on the tree.” William’s voice is soft and unsure, “And Felicity kept telling me about my new room and that I could leave some of my toys and clothes here, if I want...and I...I love that you’re my dad, Oliver...but I don’t wanna leave my Mom.”

“William, I love having you here but I’ll never ask you to leave your Mom.” Oliver promises as he takes a step towards his son who looks smaller than he is and so unsure of himself.

“But the decoration and my own room…”

“Those things are just so you feel comfortable...welcomed.. when you visit. I want you to have your own things and feel at home here. I’ll never take you away from your Mom.”

William bites his lip slightly unsure but nods his head. “Okay, cause I don't want to leave my mom alone.”

“You won't, I promise.” Oliver hugs William tightly and presses a kiss on his son’s forehead, “C’mon let's put your decoration on the tree.”

* * *

 

_vi._

He’s sitting the living room watching one of his favourite cartoon when a bulletin flashed across the screen, her barely pays it any attention until the words “Queen and accident” catches his eye and the cup of juice in slips from his hand and clatters to the floor and he can only scream out one word.

“MOM!”

His dad was in an accident, his dad and Felicity and that's about all his mother seems to know or wants to tell him. He tells her to call his dad, but there is no answer, he tells to call her aunt Thea but she doesn't answer either. He demands to see them and before he knows if he's running through the hospital calling out blindly for his dad. His mom’s warning calls going on deaf ears as he runs through the hallways, coming to a halt when he sees his father in a torn, wrinkled suit sitting in one of the hospital chairs. There is a large bit of blood running down the side of his father’s face, but that’s not what catches William’s attention, it’s the slumping of his shoulders. His dad just looks so very sad.

“DAD!” William yells once again not heeding his mother’s warning as he sprints towards his father.

“William...what...I…” His father’s stumbles with his words as William throws himself onto Oliver.

“Dad! I saw the news...it said you got into an _accident_...your limo went into the bay…Mom didn’t know what happened and I thought...you didn’t answer your phone...I thought you _died_.”

“Oh buddy, no. I’m okay.” Oliver promises pressing a kiss to William’s forehead a gesture William loves.

Williams tightens his grip around his father, only loosening slightly when Oliver winces in pain, “Are you hurt?”

“Just a little, but this helps a _lot_.” Oliver whispers as he takes a step back to sit in one of the chairs, taking William with him so that he’s curled up in his father’s lap. His father presses his nose against William’s head and takes a deep break, his strong arms tightening around William, but William does not dare move, his mom does the same thing when she’s had a bad day as well.

“I was so scared, Dad.” William admits, his voice breaking slightly and eyes begin to fill with tears again, “I thought you died.”

“I’m not going anywhere...not if I can help it.” His dad whispers into William’s hair and William is unsure if he was meant to hear his dad’s words or not.

They sit in comfortable silence for a while, William’s dad rubbing his back soothingly until something occurs to William, “is Felicity going to be okay?”

“I hope so buddy, I _really_ hope so.”

It takes a long while before they can finally see Felicity and when they do she’s lying in a bed asleep hooked up to lots of wires and beeping machines. William has never been in a hospital before but the moment he sees her a big bandage across her face and looking as white as the walls in the room.

It’s the first time William sees his father cry.

His father walks up to the side of the bed practically collapses across Felicity’s still form and sobs out her name. For a brief moment William wonders if Felicity died, but his mom promises him that all the machines are what are keeping Felicity alive and that she’s sleeping so she gets better.

His mom offers to take William back to the loft, but William is not ready to leave his dad’s side and his dad seems reluctant to let him go as well. So when his mother finally agrees, William promises to stay out of the way and just keep his dad company.

It’s not until his dad steps away to change out of his old wet wrinkled suit does William slowly venture to the head of Felicity’s bed. She looks like she’s sleeping, but the doctor says she’s in a coma and although his dad said that it’s a short nap, William doesn’t think that’s true.

Two weeks later, Felicity is still asleep and William is beginning to wonder if she’ll ever wake up, but he does not dare ask his dad that question. The second time William sees Felicity she has much less machines attached to her and there no longer is a tube in her throat to help her breath, but she’s still sleeping.

“Hey, Felicity.” William greets shyly. He presses his chin onto the bed, a few inches away from Felicity’s face. “I don’t know if you can hear me, but you need to wake up. I miss you, and dad _really_ misses you.”

William watches for a brief moment, but she does not move, he then raises on his tiptoes and presses a soft kiss to her cheek, “My mom says kisses make everything better.”

He watches for a moment hoping that she’ll wake up, but she keeps on sleeping and the constant beeping of one of the machines is the only sound to echo through the small room. William releases a deep sigh of disappointment and curls into the chair is dad usually sits in, he never sees his father standing at the door looking on with tears in his eyes.

 


End file.
